Stout Species Template
Humans aren't the hardiest creatures on the planet; they're prone to diseases, most can't run for hours without collapsing from fatigue, and they're terrible at withstanding pain. Compare them to sturdier animals like bison or wildebeest, and there's no question which can take more injuries and still survive. Dwarves the most prominent example of a Stout Species in most fantasy settings. Characteristics Stout Species have the following adjustments to their Base Characteristics: * Body: +3 Body. Maximum Cap: +6 to Body cap ** The Stout Species get their hardiness from their high Body scores. They take more punishment and engage in strenuous activities like running for longer than other creatures because of their endurance. * Intelligence: -3. Maximum Cap: -6 to Intelligence cap ** Stout Species have pretty simple motivations and wants, and as a result they tend not to dwell on abstract concepts all that often. Skills Skill Bonuses: +1d6 Climb * The Stout Species' increased lung capacity means they can tolerate higher altitudes than other creatures, and those that live at extreme elevations need to be strong climbers to get around. Skill Penalties: -1d6 Stealth * Stout Species are typically larger creatures with little to no need for subtlety, and therefore their potential for sneaking around is lacking. Suggested Abilities Stout Species make the best tanks of any other species, and anything that help the character specialize in that regard is greatly appreciated. Natural Armor will improve on their already impressive Toughness, and a Strike Power will make up for damage lost from their weaker Martial Arts skills. Ecology Physical Description Stout Species take after bison, cattle, and other large land mammals in that they possess massive frames for their height; their shoulders are broad, their upper-bodies are rippling with muscles, and legs are sturdy. Their heads are typically small in comparison to the rest of their body, reflecting their decreased capacity for intelligence. * Height Range: Stout Species tower over humans; more muscle means longer and thicker bones to support their weight. Males and females are of similar size to each other, as both need the mass to fend off threats. Individuals stand between 6 and 7 feet tall (1.83 and 2.13 meters), averaging around 6'6" (about 2m) tall. * Weight Range: Stout Species are heavy-set because of their muscular frames, and males and females are both of similar builds to each other. A single individual of average height will weigh between 180 and 236 pounds (81.6 and 107 kilograms), smaller members will sit in at 156 lb (70.8 kg), and the tallest will weigh as much as 270 lb (122.5 kg) before being considered overweight. Habitat Stout Species need an abundance of food to maintain their weight, so they tend to migrate between forests and plains. Some can survive in the arctic by feasting during the spring, summer, and fall to survive winter fasts, but very few would survive in deserts because of the lack of food. Organization Stout Species live in very simple herds. Females gather around the biggest and healthiest males to produce the hardiest offspring, and males decide who's the fittest to lead the herd by fighting each other. Older males are fought off by younger suitors for leadership over the collective, and everyone else falls in line behind them. Their societal rules are just as simple: follow the lead male, and keep away from his harem. While their societies are seen as patriarchal by outsiders, the reality is that men don't dominate the lives of their harem as per the norm for male-dominated cultures. Women of the Stout Species are free to leave their males and join new groups if their man displeases them, and it's common for Stout Species women completely exclude men from their communities. Males without harems congregate together to train and defend their territories from invaders. Behavior The expected behavior of Stout Species falls hard on gender lines; males are aggressive and aloof, while females are passive and open-minded. Stout Species men crave competition, challenging anyone who looks as strong as they are to wrestling matches or throwing contests. The women favor traveling together, searching for new food sources and discovering new lands. Both the men and women are indifferent towards other creatures, enjoying the company of friendly travelers and fighting to the death against potential enemies.